Living with Death
by Queen of Rickrolling
Summary: They say that when a child is born around death, they become death. It has turned into a myth in the east of Taur-e-Ndaedelos or Greenwood the Great, but when a poor elfling is born under those signs, they will have to learn the hard truth of what it is like to live with death.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god! Why do I do this to myself! Adding more stories when I have writers block! But I will be committed to this story because I have a really good idea on where this is headed unlike the Doctor Who story where I was going on a limb so I had no idea what I was doing. But Yeah this is a new story... so enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr or Middle-earth or anything like that... and this might not be totally like lore stuff, but yeah... you'll know what I mean.**

* * *

Legolas wandered the halls of his father kingdom placid, contempt with his life at the time. The forest was flourishing and the trade with Lake-town and the Lonely Mountain was going well. He reached the throne are where his father lounged on his throne, sipping on his wine. He greeted his father with a smile and questioned, "have you drank all the wine on this summer day? Or have you salvaged some for you son?" Thranduil chuckled and with a weave of his hand one of the servants appeared with a full glass of wine. Legolas took it graciously as Thranduil smiled, "The kingdom is thriving more than ever. The forest is greener and new life is appearing." Legolas took a sip of the fruity wine and watched with his father. Suddenly a maiden appeared with a look of delight as she curtsied and announced, "Lady Alanna is giving birth!" Thranduil stood from his throne and graciously followed the maiden to a room where there was screaming sounding inside. Legolas as well followed but was quickly stopped by his father who said, "you have never experienced a birthing and I don't think you're quite ready until you find a women." Sighing Legolas followed his father's command and stayed outside as King Thranduil entered, comforting the women who as recently lost her husband to an orc raid. Legolas was leading the group, by the time they heard the orcs it was too late, they came for all directions. They fought valiantly but many had injuries and there was three deaths, her husband was one of them. Legolas kept that in his mind, regretting that this child will have no father. His thoughts were broken by a gasping sound from inside.

"Alanna stop pushing! There's blood!" Legolas shot his head to the door; he wanted to go in and help but Thranduil appeared and he knew that it was to bad for even his father to be in the room. Thranduil's eyes were full of worry and disaster. Legolas tried to ask his father what has happened, but Thranduil wouldn't say. Finally, after what seemed like hours a maiden appeared again, and Legolas could tell by the look that it was bad news.

"She'll be able to give birth, but she won't make it, the child will make her bleed to death." Thranduil sighed and brought his head down, but after some time he followed her inside where Alanna was paler, and seemed werried. Thranduil came to her side and held her hand, softly then he comforted her.

"Just squeeze my hand to deal with the hand; we'll get you through this." Alanna closed her pale blue eyes, a single tear journeyed down her rosy cheek before nodding. When the maidens said to push she did, squeezing King Thranduil's hand, his hand turning white. Before long they heard a cry and and maidens quickly cleaned the child as Alanna bleed heavily. Handing her the baby they announced, "Congratulations, it's a girl." Alanna cried as she clutched her child, looking into her oddly black eyes she smiled, "Elen, her name shall be Elen." She looked up to Thranduil her now sat by her and draped his long arm around her.

"Tis' a lovely name, she will be loved and cared for by a mother and father worthy of her."

"T-thank you my lord, it was an honor serving you." Thranduil bit through the pain, his eyes begin to form tears he gripped her hand again.

"'Twas an honor knowing you lady Alanna." She smiled and looked down upon her child, whispering to her she said, "you will be such a lovely child. I will see you and care for you. You will be loved desperately from everyone..." She trailed off, her face twisting in pain.

"Squeeze my hand." Thranduil choked on his words and she squeezed, harder and harder she squeezed before letting one last breath, "I love you... dear Elen." Her hand then went limp and her head tilted to the side. The child didn't cry though, instead she looked at her mother oddly, her head tilted and eyes curious. Thranduil took the child and held her; she looked at him with curiosity, her big black eyes shining and her black fluff on the top of her head making weird movements. Thranduil smiled at the elfling and he brought her out of the bedchamber. Legolas stood straighter when the he heard the door open, his eyes went dark when he saw his father holding the small baby, right away he knew what happened.

"Who's going to take the child in?" Legolas asked his father, Thranduil didn't look up, he kept his eyes on Elen and mumbled, "I don't know." Legolas came forward to see the child, his eyes widened at the sight; pale face, no rosy cheeks, black eyes and hair, Legolas thought the child looked like a walking dead.

"I need you to get Lady Alanna prepared for burial," Thranduil now looked up at Legolas, and Legolas was amazed to see the puffy red eyes of his father, "she deserves a warrior's burial." Legolas nodded before going to get the master of dead.

Thranduil shuffled down the hallway, keeping his eyes on the soft child, when he noticed a healer approaching he asked, "Do you know of any women able to breastfeed the child? Lady Alanna died giving birth to her." The healer's face dropped and at the news and shook her head.

"I am sorry my lord, this child was born much later than the other elflings, the mothers have run out of breast milk, or it went dry." Thranduil dropped his shoulders to a slouch and his heart followed downwards.

"However, we have been working on trying to get cow milk suitable for elflings, we think we almost have it." The healer added, her voice higher in hope. Thranduil exhaled and straightened out his kingly position before giving the orders.

"Make absolutely sure that this child will get the same nutrients as the others, and that they'll have no drawbacks before giving it to Elen." The women bowed and hurried off to the healing center. Thranduil continued to care for the child as word got around of the death and birth; then as customary they bowed to the child to show respect of the dead and the living relative. When night came the healers took Elen for the night to be sure she was healthy; Thranduil retired to his own bed and changed into his night wear, climbing into bed he let sleep take him on that lament day. When Thranduil woke the next morning everyone in the kingdom had heard the news and began the mourning tradition, as did Thranduil. His personal servants came with his black robe and jerkin. Fitting it on him he examined himself in the mirror; it was traditional for the day after death to be mourning of the people who died, wearing all black it was a gloomy day, non did work, only prayed to Mandos and Nienna for a good life in the halls of Mandos. Thranduil took Elen and stayed with her the whole day, giving her comfort while people prayed and paid their respects to her mother. Thranduil saw Legolas, his black silk trousers and shirt with his neatly combed hair. Legolas nodded to his father but with no smile on his lips, or glee in his eyes; as he stood the healer that Thranduil spoke with yesterday came with a closed bottle of white liquid.

"My lord," She bowed her head, "We worked all night, but we have the milk for her." Thranduil gave a small grin in relief and brought Elen over to her, she opened the bottle and began to give it to Elen. She drank it happily and when the healer pulled the bottle away Elen giggled. It was odd to both of them; elflings follow their parents actions often and easily, when they are happy and in a good mood so are the elflings, but on a day like a mourning day, when the parents and other adults are sad and mourning, so are the children, even if they don't know what's going on.

"Strange that she would laugh?" Thranduil thought aloud, his brow furrowing.

"Perhaps it's a sign, a sign that she'll bring joy and peace to us." The healer compromised, looking to her king in hope. He trusted her and smiled at the young women before hearing Elen give small hiccups. Lifting her to his shoulder he began patting her back, humming the same lullaby he used to sing for Legolas. As he did this though, Legolas was staring at his father with utter shock; when Thranduil noticed he seemed to know what the reason was.

"What? You thought your mother was the only one who cared for you when you were a baby?"

"Well... yeah, I mean, I thought you were busy being king and all that." Legolas countered, shifting his feet. Thranduil chuckled and shook his head, "I always had time for you, I remember my counsel men would get furious when I would suddenly leave because you wanted me to come outside into the forest with you." Legolas blushed at the sudden memories, him pulling on his father's robe and begging him to come outside. There was a burp and Legolas laughed as Elen made another little burp before yawning and laying her head down on Thranduil's shoulder. Thranduil smiled at the precious elfling. He then went back to his throne and held her, fixing her black blanket he sang a softly to her as she fell asleep on his lap.

Meanwhile; Legolas has gone to pay his respects to lady Alanna; reaching the prayer chapel there was some people, sitting on their knees with their hands together and their head bowed as they prayed. Slowly he walked to the center of the chamber of the round room, on the stone table was Alanna, her dress pure white and looking at peace. The sun shun right on the the table, lighting her up as if she was a Valar. Legolas approached the table and bowed low, staying there as he said the prayer of being at rest. Then rising, he closed his eyes, to heart broken to look at her.

"I could have saved him," He blamed, "you could have been saved and Elen would have her mother and father." He let his head hang shamefully as a voice sounded from his right, "You're blaming yourself again." Legolas turned and saw Tauriel, her black low cut feathered dress draping as she glided to the table and laid a hand on him, but he only recoiled.

"It is my fault though. If I was only more observant-"

"We have been at peace for so long; no one was expecting an orc raid!" Legolas kept avoiding eye contact with her, but he replied in anger.

"You don't understand! You weren't there, you're too young with little experience as a guard!" Tauriel was very offended by this, she was older than some and was one of the best guards of Greenwood the Great despite never being in serious action.

"I'll have you know that your father is thinking about having me be the new captain of Greenwood the Great! Now I'm trying to help you because you're my friend, do not place the blame on yourself. Look now at Elen, make it your duty now to protect her and keep her happy, do that to make it up to him." Legolas nodded, giving a small smile to her, as if to apologize. Tauriel returned the smile to accept the apology and paid her respect to Alanna, doing the same thing Legolas did. When that was done they took a place next to each other in the praying area, the circular area surrounding the table where sessions would normally take place. Getting on their knees they each prayed to some Valar like Mandos and Nienna.

When the day started to end everyone got ready for the ceremony, dressing in all white now they went out to the burial clearing where they will celebrate Alanna's life. Letting their mourning pass to and now letting happiness to a good life and a special new life coming. Thranduil went to his bed-chamber, still carrying Elen, where the personal servants were waiting patiently with his ceremonial outfit. Putting on his snow white jerkin with his equal white robe with a wolf pelt lining the top. Combing his hair and placing his crown on top of his head he strutted out to the party, but not before getting Elen from a servant who made a white dress for her with a matching fox pelt scarf like heming on the top that draped around her. She smiled her toothless smile at him, he smiled back and carried her out to the clearing where everyone was already having a merry time. Elves played their instruments as many danced while others chatted and drank with glee. When Thranduil entered the women curtsied and the men bowed, but some lifted their glasses to him in honor. He went to his throne, wooden chair with wolf seating and another that draped the back with two large antlers on the back, though not as big as the ones in his original throne. When Legolas entered with his white silk shirt and pants with a mithril belt to match his father's; all again bowed and curtsied and raised their glasses, but some girls were swooning over him. He approached his father and bowed to him, then said merrily, "we got a good supply of wine from Lake-town, and in return they returned safely with wood, but the Dwarves have not arrived yet with the jewels, and they still haven't come with last months, but they are still demanding our fruit and wood." Thranduil gave a troubled look and decided he'll need to pay a visit to Erebor. Then hearing Elen giggle it reminded him of what he needed to do.

"Legolas, I need you to ask around, we need to find Elen a family and I want to make sure they are suitable for her." Legolas nodded but his eyes shined of a question, summoning up the courage he asked, "can we not take her in?" Thranduil smiled and chuckled before shaking his head.

"No Legolas we have the rules, they have to be of our blood, royal blood, in order for us to have a new child." Legolas slouched in defeat but complied and went off to ask around. Thranduil now saw Tauriel approach, her white feathered dress again trailing behind. Curtseying to Thranduil he laughed, "I didn't even know you had nice dresses." Tauriel laughed with him and replied, "I only have nice dresses for mourning days, that is it, the rest is traveling clothes and guard wear and simple traveling wear." Thranduil laughed and nodded in agreement before going serious.

"Tauriel, if you want to be captain of the Greenwood the Great guard then you must be sure that you are focused on your work, you won't have much time for relaxing, I just want you to realize that." Tauriel looked off, staring into the big fire she was in her thoughts. Finally she straightened her back and looked at her king with determination.

"Yes my lord I know, and I am willing to do that for my people, I want to show them that even women can be great leaders." Thranduil smiled at her like she was his own, he has looked after her ever since orcs sneaked in and killed her parents, he loved that she wanted to help and saw her potential as a captain. Legolas sooned return and wore a heart warming smile as he stated, "Randur and Seltariel, heads of the stables, have been trying for a child for quite some time. They care for the fouls like their own and already have a nursery, I believe they are quite suitable." Thranduil smiled looked down upon Elen who was playing with Thranduil's wolf head. He nodded and replied, "good, they shall be happy to finally have a child." Suddenly the music stopped and they started playing a different song, very fast pace and up-beat.

"Legolas this is your song," Thranduil laughed, looking down at his son, "don't you remember? You practiced for years on this dance to perfect it." Legolas grinned at the memories and blushed at the embarrassment. Then he looked at the people beginning to find a partner, but refused, "I have not practiced in a very long time, I will not be dancin." Tauriel is yearning for for him to dance, she looked at Thranduil with a questioning look. Thranduil nodded and Tauriel smiled from ear to ear. Then walking up to Legolas, she then pushed him into the fray, right into Amatril, the best dancer known in the east. Legolas glared daggers at Tauriel before looking back at Amatril. They stopped according to the music and bowed to each other, accepting each others as partners. When Legolas held her hand and right above her hip he whispered, "I apologize if I am not the best partner, I have not practiced this dance in quite some time." She giggled and sympathized, "no worries, I have danced with worse." Legolas laughed and they started the dance, changing directions here and there, shuffling their feet. Legolas was surprised that he remembered the movements, and he even remembered the flare. He used them, lifting her up and turning her, spinning her around. She added her flare as well, and soon everyone has made a circle around them, admiring the moves they were doing, sliding and spinning. Legolas was having a good time, he missed dancing from all his prince duties interrupting him. As the song was reaching its climax he was lifting her up into the air, she did a back flip before landing with one foot on on his hand he pushed her up again before cradling her and then holding her hands he spun her. Spinning her around the audience and then over his back she broke away and squared up. Running to her, he jumped and she pushed him higher. Then doing two backflips he landed on his hands; staying in his handstand she then ran and jumped, diving into his feet she stayed in that handstand before flipping them both. He twisted faster than her and gripped onto her hands, spinning them again they landed on the other sides of the circle. Then they countered towards each other, as if fighting. When they reached each other they danced again, countering and all. Finally the song ended, and they ended with her tilted and him leaning over her, holding her up.

"A true natural." Thranduil admired to his son, Tauriel was utterly amazed, her jaw open and eyes wide. Legolas helped Amatril up and bowed to her as she curtsied, everyone cheered and clapped, then they went back into dancing.

"You don't give yourself enough credit m'lord." She commented following him out of the way of others.

"I didn't know I still knew how to do that dance." He gasped before looking over where the drink were and saw Nimshaki googling over Amatril, Legolas smiled at the sight. Nimshaki was a good guard and has have eyes for Amatril for quite some time.

"If you look over by the drink you will find Nimshaki; he's a good guard, an even better lute player, and I here he is quite the amazing singer. He's also has eyes for you, maybe you can teach each other some dancing and singing." Amatril looked over at Nimshaki, her blue eyes viewing his brown chocolate eyes and his blonde longish hair matching her white, curly hair that went almost to the ground.

"He is quite handsome..." She side smirked and Legolas nodded to her when she looked towards him.

Thranduil played with Elen while he saw Legolas walk off to most likely enjoy the party. He then saw that the moon was almost reaching it's peak and called to Tauriel, "Get Alanna ready for the ceremony." Tauriel bowed and went off to get ready. He looked back at Elen and smiled to her, she giggled and lifted her hands to him, he played with them, making her laugh even more. By then Legolas has come back and cleared his throat to get his father's attention. Thranduil looked up to him and he spoke, "everything is ready." Thranduil looked and saw that the moon has reached it's peak, he then nodded to Legolas who motioned to one of the guards, the guard then blew on the horn, everyone stopped and now cleared the way as Tauriel led the way with Alanna being carried by the guards on a carrier. Thranduil got up and went to the stone table much like one in the chapel. Approaching the table they laid Alanna down, Thranduil then paid spoke loud so all can here, "Alanna passed in an unfortunate state of giving birth to her first child. We shall honor her for her valent bravery of letting this child live when she knew she would die. Let us know give her the highest passing of letting her be one of the light." Thranduil then paid his last respects to her before grabbing the torch and lighting Alanna. The fire burned orange and red at first, but then suddenly the bursted to pure white as Alanna ascended to the halls of Mandos and up into the stars. They all bowed as she burned before Legolas heard Nimshaki start the lament, his base singing provided the support as the other higher range men joined and the women sang with their higher register. When the fire was burned Alanna was gone and the sun was started to come up the horizon. They all broke away, Thranduil leading them back into kingdom and all went back to work, letting Alanna pass into memory. Thranduil went to his chamber and bathed, soaking in the warm water; when his muscles were relaxed and he was clean the servants combed his hair and got fresh clothes for him. When he was dressed and feeling new he made his way to the healer ward. He went to the room the healer who helped Elen greatly was resting and keeping her. He knocked on the door but received no answer, confused he pushed on the door to a crack, but quickly saw blood on the floor. Slamming the door open and saw a horrid sight. Elen on the floor giggling while she was covered in blood, then the healer choking on her blood, a sort of diseased hole on her chest where her heart is. collapsing next to her he got a rag and pressed it on the wound; then calling for healers he tried to keep her alive, but she coughed and choked before stopping, her body going limp and blood trickling down her mouth freely. Thranduil was mortified, getting back he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. The healers rushed in with guards behind them, at the sight some screamed and backed away. Others though felt the cold body of the healer and asked, "What happened?" Thranduil shook his head and blinked, unable to speak. Then something unbelievable happened. The gaping hole in her chest started to spread, eating away at her skin and organs. Thranduil pulled the other healers away as it spread, when it was done all that was left was her skeleton, everyone was speechless and all was silent, but it was broken when Elen giggled again. Thranduil went to her, picking her up he looked broken into her bloodied face.

"Was it an assassin?" One of the healers questioned, Thranduil sighed, he knows that his people will want answers but he doesn't even know.

"Maybe, or it could have been a necromancer with dark powers. Guards I want you to check every room in the kingdom! Make sure everyone is alright and counted for, then close the gates... she'll get a healer passing." The healers covered the body before some others led Thranduil to the bathroom where they cleaned Elen of the blood. Cleaning her and getting her knew blankets and clothes they made for her they all said their goodbyes, telling her to visit soon and giving her blessings. Thranduil led her to the stables inside the kingdom, they kept the horses inside but a clearing right outside for training and roaming and what not. Reaching the door he knocked three times, footsteps approached the door and it swung open to reveal a ellon, red wavy hair, and brown eyes.

"K-king Thranduil," he stuttered as he bowed low, "I'm sorry, it's just unexpected to see you here. Do you seek your elk, I can get him ready in just five minutes-"

"Oh no it's fine," Thranduil interrupted, "I actually want to talk with you and your wife Seltariel. May I come in?" Randur blinked in surprise moment before nodding and opening the door wider for him to step inside. Thranduil admired the simple house, riding equipment on one side of the room that shares the dining room and kitchen. He saw stairs that he only assumed led to the bedrooms. He took seat as Seltariel came down from the stairs and was taken back at the sight, but she curtsied and asked.

"King Thranduil, what a pleasant surprise. I apologize for my appearance and the state of our home, if we'd known you were visiting I would have cleaned up-" Thranduil laughed and waved his hand.

"It's alright Layd Seltariel, I know this unexpected of me but I must speak with you the child Elen." Their faces turned to concern and confusion and they took a seat by him.

"As you are aware her mother and father has died and we need willing parents to take her in. And as my son has told me, you two have been trying for a child for quite some time and even have the nursery set up." They seemed taken back by where this was going, and Randur even spoke up.

"My lord, as we do deeply appreciate the offer, I do not think we are... adequately experienced enough to accept the child we know you have cared for deeply." Thranduil seemed taken back by the decline, but he was determined to change their minds.

"May I see the nursery you have made?" He asked and they complied, leading him up the stairs and to the left. Seltariel opened the door and he walked in, seeing the crib and the dolls and stuff horses placed a smile on his face as it reminded him of Legolas' nursery.

"It's lovely." Thranduil admired as they came in, eyes filled with despair. Thranduil turned to them and showed Elen cradled in his arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. The two gasped at the sight and Seltariel even stepped forward to get a better look at the child who stared curiously at her. Seltariel chuckled and softly grabbed Elen's hand; she smiled and that caused Elen to laugh more. Seltariel looked back at her husband, he smiled and came forward, adoring over the small child.

"Hold her." Thranduil told, Seltariel was hesitant, but she did pick up the child, placing her in her arms while keeping her head elevated. Randur placed a hand on the back of her head, right then the two fell in love with Elen. They smiled happily as they looked up at their king, Randur nodded and agreed, "we will be honored to accept her m'lord." Thranduil sighed in relief and went to exit, but not before saying his last goodbyes to Elen, kissing the top of her head and wishing her a healthy life. He left the house, now wandering around his kingdom he kept Elen in his mind. He felt pang of sadness leaving her, but he knew that the people will take care of her like their own.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Leave a review if you did! Or didn't.. I don't care I want reviews! I shall try to update as soon as I can since I have writers block on the other story.**

**Until then- Go and Rickroll my little minions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'b back so quickly? I know! That's what happens when you get writers block on one story and start writing another! Anea will be back I promise little ones, I just need to get this chapter sorted out because of all the things that will be going on (just like my life)**

* * *

**A Bad Omen**

Seltariel woke up before dawn, stretching she got dressed and went to make breakfast. Starting the fire she first began the tea before starting on the eggs. They were done rather quickly and she got two plates out for her and Randur, putting the eggs and toast as Randur appeared in his riding gear. They got ready to eat when they heard the familiar baby cry from upstairs.

"Oh my she's up already!" Seltariel groaned as she climbed the stairs to retrieve her beloved child who is now two years of age. When she went into the room though, Elen was different. She seemed to be frozen, not moving a limb, but she was crying and screaming. Seltairel rushed to her and tried to pick her up, but gasped as she saw the child's eyes a pure white instead of her usual black.

"Randur!" She called, whens he received no answer she screamed louder, "RANDUR!" He appeared moments later, his eyes huge in fright.

"What happened?" He asked running to his wife and child. Seltariel shook her head vigorously and tried to explain, "I-I-I-I I don't know! I came in and she's just like this!" Randur wasted no time, sprinting out of the room and out of the house he made a beeline to the healers ward. Once there he called to the nearest healer for help with Elen. Many healers followed him back to his home, once inside they went up stairs and examined the baby while the two comforted each other down stairs. They waited anxiously for what the healers had to say, and after about twenty minutes they came down, the eldest one spoke for them.

"You're child is asleep now, she seems fine, it could have just been a nightmare." Seltariel didn't take that as an answer however.

"But her eyes turned white when they are suppose to be black!" The healer nodded in acknowledgement and tried to explain, "indeed they are, and some times when elven eyes change colors based on certain things, especially as a child. Most of the time they get darker and lighter based on mood or fear and peace. Though we have never seen a child with pure white eyes it must have been because she was very frightened of the nightmare and nothing more." With that the healers left the house, closing the door behind them.

For the next couple of days they kept a close eye are Elen, if she was frightened at all or scared of anything that could have triggered the nightmare, but she was always laughing and giggling. On the third day it was an odd day for everyone, no one knew why, but it seemed like something was going to happen. Then sure enough, in the afternoon, came a deafening cry and the trees creaked against the hard gust of wind that suddenly came. Thranduil heard this from his throne and memories of the sperant war came rushing back to him. He knew what was coming, a dragon.

"Get everyone inside now and close the gates!" Thranduil demanded from his guards, his shouting silencing the whole kingdom. They did as he commanded, shepherding everyone who was enjoying the forest inside and shutting the gates. Thranduil now went to the balcony over looking the Lonely Mountain and Dale. There he saw the fire breathing beat; his scales bright red and eyes the color of his flames. Thranduil watched in horror as the dragon destroyed all of the beautiful city, a giant column of smoke showing the amount of damage.

"I warned you Thror. I told you what would happen if your greed got to you." Thranduil hissed as he clutched the railing of the balcony.

"Ada, what is it?" Legolas appeared at the door his eyes showed fear that Thranduil has not seen in a long time. Thranduil turned and dropped his eyes at the sight of his son, but he breathed out, "Dragon." Legolas gulped and started to step towards the balcony to get a better look, but Thranduil stopped him. He didn't want his son to see the devastation.

"No, don't look, go get the men ready to march on Erebor." Legolas nodded and quickly left the room, rushing to gather all able men. Thranduil re-entered the room and saw his armor and weapons over in the corner of the room, he thought about putting it on, going to battle with his people, but he decided against it. He rushed down the steps and saw his army ready, lined up and prepared to march. He then saw his elk by the gate, getting on him he noticed Legolas with his armor on, leading his elk to his son he blocked him from getting in the head.

"No Legolas, I need you here to look after everyone, if the dragon reaches the forest I need you and the other guards to hold them off until we get back. Tauriel you're staying here as well." Legolas seemed agitated about staying behind, but he followed his father's orders. He then watched regrettably as his father and the army of elves marched towards Erebor with haste. Tauriel came next to him and tried to calm his nerves.

"He'll return, he knows how to fight dragons, and he just wants you to be safe." Legolas sighed and nodded, he knew what Tauriel was saying and understood, but he was still worried.

"I know, but now we need to get the kingdom protected and safe. So we need to close the gates and keep all guards posted inside to protect the mother and children."

"I would disagree." Tauriel spoke, thinking of a different idea, "I say we get the long ranged scouts and place them in the trees. That way if the dragon does come we will be warned and they can find the weak points. Then we have the women and children down on the lower level and by the openings so if the kingdom gets over runned they can escape. Then we have a paladins lines up inside to attack and dragon head on." Legolas was very surprised at the good technic she came up with.  
"Good idea, but we should have the paladins hidden from view, that way we can ambush the slimy bastard." Tauriel nodded and decided to let Legolas take the lead.

"Ok I'll get the women and children down under and you get the guards ready." But Legolas laughed and denied.

"Well since this was your idea, you get to charge the guards around and I'll get the others to safety." He started to leave but she called to him.

"They won't listen to me though. I'm a guard like them." Legolas gave a small smirk and spun on his heels.

"Then as I am in charge of Greenwood the Great while my father is away, I appoint you captain of the Greenwood guard until my father returns." Tauriel was completely taken back by the action. She tried to speak but nothing came out, Legolas smiled and questioned.

"You want to be the captain of the guard right?" Tauriel nodded like a child saying yes to candy, "then here's some first hand practice." Legolas then winked and walked off to get the women and children and all who can't fight.

Tauriel marched up to where all the guards were and hesitated, she didn't know what to say first. Finally she thought it would be good to show them who's in charge.

"Listen up," she rang, they all turned to her with mocker faces, "Legolas has put me in charge of the guards as he is ruler of the kingdom right now. I need all long-shot scouts to be placed up in the trees, warn us if the dragon is heading our way and try to find it's weak points. Paladins will be hidden along the sides, that way if the dragon comes in we can have the advantage of surprise. Then all archers will be placed above so they shoot from above, expose all weak points, and shoot of the eyes." She gave the orders but no one moved, not one foot forward. Finally one of the paladins Calanon stepped forward, his eyebrow lifted and smirk evil.

"And why should we be taking orders from you? A women?" He voice rang out through the kingdom so all could hear, but that meant Legolas too could hear. Tauriel grit her teeth, she's always hated paladins, they're cockiness because they are in the front lines with heavy armor and all.

"Because Legolas made me captain of the guard while his father is away fighting that beast! And as your temporary captain you will do what I say until his father returns!" Her voice to rang loud through the kingdom, but Legolas knew that they wouldn't take that. He left the women and children to make their way down as he went to help his friend. When he made it he kept hearing Calanon and the others speak badly about Tauriel and even him; how Legolas is too soft and would never be the king his father is. Legolas never paid mind to those comments, he never dreamed of being king, at least not willingly, but if duty were to call, he would obey. When he reached the gate he stood tall and prince-like, but most saw king-like the way the light hit him, and the hardening voice he used.

"I am your lord of this kingdom while my father is away, as being in charge I put Tauriel as captain because of her great knowledge despite her experience. You WILL do as she says or you will be severely punished of disobeying your captain. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes m'lord!" They all chimed in sync, startled by the sudden commanding voice Legolas had used.

"Then get to your posts!" He ordered and they went, some leaving to the trees and other hiding around the branches and walkways. He turned back to Tauriel who was impressed by his performance, but annoyed by the lack of respect for her.

"You did fine," Legolas cheered, smiling to his friend, "now I'm going to take my place with the scouts." He turned to leave but Tauriel grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"No, you are going to stay with the women and children so you can lead them out, and not get hurt." Legolas couldn't help but laugh at how protective Tauriel was being with him since Thranduil was away to not look after him.

"You really don't want my father to get angry with you." Legolas concluded, realizing she was doing this to help ensure her spot as the captain. She nodded like it was obvious and Legolas followed her friends lead... almost.

"Alright, I'll stay with them, but if I don't think all is going well up there I'm helping out!" He then went to go back down but turned and placed a hand on her shoulder, seriousness in his eyes.

"if during the fight you think we're not winning, that it's not going well. Pull them back immediately, get them out of the kingdom and search for usl." Tauriel nodded before taking a deep, slow breath.

Legolas retreated down to the lower levels of the kingdom where he found the citizens he swore to protect. Some nibbling on food and other taking care of their child, but all had the same terrified look in their eyes that seemed to ask the same questions _is the dragon coming to us?_

He did a round to make sure everyone was safe and healthy, answering questions that they repeatedly asked. Finally he saw a familiar sight, Elen cradles in Seltariel arms while Randur stroked her now full head of black hair. He walked over and smiled at how happy Elen looked in this dark time.

"I heard she had a nightmare a couple days ago, is she alright?" Legolas asked remembering the terror both he and his father had when they heard the terrible news of Elen screaming and crying.

"Oh yes she's fine now," Seltariel smiled, "it only seemed like a one time thing, don't you worry." Legolas gave a laugh before kneeling in front of Elen, playing with her little hands he smiled even bigger. Finally he stood and stood for a while, he didn't notice that he was lost in thought with his worries easily showing.

"Your nervous." Randur pointed out, "nervous about the battle that might come here." Legolas looked up at his reddish-brownish hair and sweet brown eyes.

"Not about this battle," Legolas corrected, "but my fathers battle. I'm worried that he's leading himself and our men to death with that monster." His eyes now clouded with horrible thoughts of seeing his father dying, but it didn't seem real, that it would never happen. His thoughts were broken away by the sound of Elen making little voices, moving her mouth and making audible noises, as if trying to say something.

"Look like she's trying to say her first word." Seltairel smiled, her sweet voice soothing Legolas' nerves, "come on darling. What do you want to say?" The three waited anxiously for Elen to say her first word, finally she thought, then opened her mouth. And her high squeaky voice cheered with much excitement.

"Death!" They all went deadly still at the sound that just came out of her mouth, "death, death, death!" She kept cheering, her smile bright and with no cares. Legolas couldn't feel more guilty for this, he said the word in front of her, and she took it in, that simple yet terrifying word.

"I-I am so sorry." He gasped, "I didn't know she could catch on that quickly..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say, but the two only shook their heads.

"Prince Legolas 'tis alright." Randur softened, "she doesn't know what it means, she's just excited that she can talk. There's no need, she'll learn more words soon enough." Legolas sighed with relief; then he stayed went back to his route.

Meanwhile the scouts in the trees waited with anxe, worried for what would come of them. The head of the scouts stayed at the top of the trees, watching the smoke column climb high the distance. For hours they waited, watched, worried. Finally the lead scout saw something in the distance, as it came closer he saw that it was King Thranduil and his men marching back. He was delighted to see them, thinking that they achieved in killing the dragon, but he quickly noticed that not one man was killed, and their armor was still in perfect condition. He told his men and they watched through the trees as they marched back. Finally the head scout called out, "Open the gate! Thranduil has returned!" Suddenly the gates creaked open and Thranduil trotted inside. Randur quickly appeared and took Thranduil's elk back to the stables. Legolas then appeared and asked, "you didn't fight?" Thranduil sighed and explained.

"The dragon was already inside the mountain, there was no use to try to fight. A dragon will protect his golden horde with his life, and the mountain is too narrow for our style of fighting." Legolas nodded before Thranduil now questioned.

"Now I want to know who had the idea of placing our long-ranged scouts in the trees and hiding our paladins and archers." Tauriel gulped, while everyone looked at her, Legolas with pride, but the guards with daggers.

"Um... that was me m'lord." Thranduil looked at her with a questioning look. He tilted his head and began to interrogate her.

"And why did you do that? What was your reasoning?" Tauriel felt her ears get hot and she knew that they were bright red, but she kept her face unemotional.

"Well I knew that the main priority was to keep everyone safe, so I had the women, children, and all who can't fight down in the lower level so they can escape easily. Then I put the long-ranged scouts in the trees to warn us if the dragon is coming, then they can shot the dragon to try and find it's weak points. Then,with your sons advice, we placed the paladins out of view as well as the archers up above so we could ambush the dragon." Thranduil didn't say anything and gave no facial expression, but Legolas knew he was proud of her. Thranduil then left, walking past everyone, but not before calling behind his shoulder.  
"Tauriel, come with me." Her eyes went wide with terror, she looked to Legolas for help, but he shrugged his shoulders. Reluctantly she followed her king, picking up her past to catch up. Legolas left for his room, he knew that with Dale and Erebor destroyed Thranduil will want to tighten his trade with Lake-town, and his princely duties will take all his time now. He went into his room and rested his head; wanting to have some relaxation, but he kept the horrid thought of Elen and her first word in his mind. He somehow knew that her being her was a bad omen instead of hope with her happiness.

* * *

**I dearly hope you enjoyed it, what's going to happen next? I don't know!... Well yes I do... I just need to type it... Review please! And I shall get Anea back as soon as I can!**

**Until then- Go Rickroll you parents! Do it, I dare you!**


	3. She Told, They Didn't Listen

**Hey new chapter! See it's going good so far... until I get writers block or school starts... OH WELL! Enjoy it while it lasts!**

* * *

Elen woke early in the morning, ecstatic she jumped out of bed and got dressed, then running down stairs she saw her mother already cooking breakfast. She helped her mother cooking the eggs and set the table. Elen is now twenty, but looks of the age of five. When her father came down they ate, Elen gulfed down her food, her mother having to keep reminding her to go slower. When all the food was eaten Elen followed her father to the barn, there she looked after the horses with her fathers help. The day went on and Elen played with the fouls, worked on her riding, and played with the other elflings. When the day was almost done she did one last check with the horses, but as she looked at the a young adult paint, her visions started to get blurry. She suddenly saw fragments of images, the black river flashed first, then it jumped to the horse limp in the water. She blinked and her vision came back to normal, then her she realized that her mother was knelt next to her.

"What's wrong Elen?" She asked, Elen looked down to her and shook her head. Thinking about what she just saw she looked back to the horse.

"I saw him die." She simply stated and Seltariel's face darkened. She didn't know what to make of it, but she picked up Elen and rejected what she said.

"Oh honey," she started, "you shouldn't let your imagination run wild like that."

"But I'm not!" Elen protested, "I saw him fall in the black river!" Seltariel didn't know what to say, so she left it at that, and cradled Elen back into the house for dinner.

When Seltariel saw Elen to bed she went into her and Randur's room, as they got ready for bed she discussed what her daughter said that day.

"Elen said something... interesting today." She blurted out, Randur looked at her with concern, his top off to show his ripped, mudded skin.

"She said that she saw Theodre die, fallen into the black river." Seltariel looked at her husband with worry, Randur always knew, ever since her first word at the desolation of Smaug she's been worried about her adoptive daughter. Randur approached her and cupped her soft face with his dry hands.

"She's a child honey, her imagination is going to be wild for a while until she matures. There's no need to worry." But Seltariel didn't listen to him and she retorted with franticness.

"I didn't imagine horses death when I was little! I know you didn't either! What child thinks of such things, and what child her age even knows what death is!" Randur hushed her, laying her head on his chest he soothed her, "I will ask her tomorrow as we work, there's no need to worry, I'm sure one of the older elflings told her to try and scare her as she played with them." Randur felt Seltariel's shoulders drop a little and he kissed her head before looking at her beautiful brown eyes.  
"You need to get your sleep, when you get stressed you get tired easily." She smiled and she gave Randur a passionate kiss, returning it he wrapped her arms around her waist. She broke away, gazing into his green meadow eyes and running her fingers through his wheat blonde hair. He gave her one last kiss before breaking away and putting on the rest of this his night wear on as well as her. They both crawled into bed and encased each other with their arms.

The next day broke and Randur followed Elen to the stables where she quickly went to work with the horses, giggling and stroking their noses. He worked silently away from her, keeping a close eye on her. She finished her chores quickly, cleaning out a fourth of the stables and giving the horses fresh food and drink, cleaning their manes and tails. When she was done she approached her father with a strut, before she asked politely.

"Ada, I'm done with all my chores, may I please go and play with the other elflings now?" he smiled and nodded, but as she left he called to her, "Elen." She stopped and turned back to her father, he approached her and knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder he asked, "how do you know what death is?" Her face turned to confusion and stated.

"I just know, like I know how to talk and walk."

"And what is death?" Randur asked, wanting to make sure she has the right definition.

"It's when an elf or horse or dog or man or dwarves goes to sleep and never wakes up. They can be killed in battle or all but elves can die of old age, but elves can die of grief. They go to the hall of Mandos, if accepted that is." She described, taking deep breaths in between, "but if it's like orcs and wargs, they are killed by the guards and they as well never wake up. They can't enter the halls of Mandos and go down to hell." Randur took a breath, still confused by how she knows death by that detail. He nodded and let her go so she could go play with her friends. As she left one of the guards came in, Randur gave him a questioning look and he announced, "King Thranduil wants me to do a patrol by the black river, I need a horse." Randur nodded and brought out Theodre, saddling him the guard got on the paint and galloped off into the woods.

Meanwhile Elen was running around with the other elflings, they played hide-and-tag. A game where someone would count to twenty while everyone else would hide in the kingdom. Then the counter would try to find someone and tag them, first one tagged is then the counter. As Ryo counted Elen and the other seventeen elflings ran desperately around, hiding in corners and in rooms. Elen though has rarely been around the kingdom so she didn't know where a good hiding spot was. She ran around desperately, but no one would help her. Finally she reached a circular room and saw a giant wooden throne elevated on steps and antlers coming out from the back. _The throne room, _she awed, staring at it's beauty; however, she suddenly heard Ryo's voice finish the counting and his voice rang again, "Ready or not, here I come!" Elen panicked, looking around for a place to hide. She suddenly made the decision and sprinted behind the throne, hiding underneath where the king sat, the thick intertwining wood covering her just enough. Her heavy breathing was cut short as she heard the king approach, his son approaching from the main entrance to the throne.

"Did you send the guard?" Thranduil asked his son, Elen breathing was shallow and her eyes big with caution.

"Yes, I saw him ride off. What I don't get is why did you only sent one guard to patrol? We normally send several guards if they have horses, especially if they're going by the black river."

"The paint!" Elen realized, keeping her voice a hoarse whisper.  
"We can't spare the men," Thranduil began, "with the forest sick and giant spiders now about I can't risk a large group." Legolas nodded and began to leave when Thranduil's command stopped him, "come out from your hiding spot elfling." Elen's heart skipped a beat and she stopped her breathing. She obeyed however, coming out from under the throne she came forward. Legolas was taken back at who it was coming forward.

"Elen?" He questioned, shocked that he recognized that he remembered.

"My dear, what are you doing here?" Thranduil asked, his eyes soft and kind. Elen stuttered, looking down at the ground in fear.

"I-I was hiding from Ryo, we a-and the other elflings are playing hide-'n-tag." Legolas chuckled and commented.  
"I remember hide-'n-tg, I played it all the time with the others my age. They would always give me special treatment because I was the prince." Elen smiled before Thranduil praised her.

"Smart tactic though, hiding where all elfling would dare not enter and can't enter without at least one of their parents with them." Elen gulped her breathing picking up.

"I-I'm sorry King Thranduil I I didn't know!" She looked up desperately at him, talking fast that caused her to stutter. Thranduil only laughed however and knelt down to her, softly grasping her soft hands he comforted.  
"'tis alright little one, everyone thinks I get mad when little elflings linger around my throne room, but I find it quite funny to watch them run around." Elen couldn't help but giggle when she suddenly heard her mother call from afar, "Elen? Elen dear come home it's time for dinner." Elen looked out and looked back at her king. He nodded to her and she curtsied before running off to her mother. When Legolas saw her disappear he asked Thranduil, "You've kept an eye on her right?" Thranduil nodded and began to climb the stairs, "yes, she's been doing well." As he said that the guard returned from the black river, his breath heavy and fast.

"Why is he back so soon?" Legolas asked aloud and hurried down to the entrance.

"What happened?" He asked, noticing no wounds or blood on the guard.

"My horse... I-I don't know, he just got spooked and fell into the black river and drowned." Legolas pondered this, thinking that the horse saw something that could be dangerous.

"Right, go tell Randur about his horse and be back here to guide us tho where you were." The guard bowed and left to the stables where Elen and her family was currently saying their prayers to the Valar before eating. The knock on their door startled them, Randur slid out of his chair and made his way to the door, Elen on the edge of her seat and staring excitingly towards the door. Randur creeped opened the door to see the guard standing there.

"Oh, Theodre..." He trailed off noticing that it was just the guard and not the paint.

"I'm sorry Master Randur," the guard apologized, "while I was riding along the black river something spooked Theodre, he bucked me off and accidentally touched the black river..." He trailed off seeing Randur hang his head. Randur nodded and replied, "it's alright, just make sure that you find what spooked him." The guard nodded before he heard Elen shout from the table.

"You see! I told you that Theodre would die!" Seltariel quickly hushed her and placed her back in her seat. The guard stepped back, not sure what to make of that, but he bowed and quickly left. Randur closed the door and turned to Seltariel, she took a deep breath shrugged her shoulders as Elen looked at them oddly. That night when Elen was put to sleep, Seltariel started the conversation.

"We have to tell King Thranduil of this!" Randur took a breath and shook his head.

"No, not yet. We need to make sure that this is dangerous. That could have been a lucky guess."

"That's accurate?! No, I'm worried Randur, I'm worried for Elen." Seltariel now sat on their bed, wrapping her arms around herself. Randur sighed and sat next to his love and draped his arms around her, holding her close he kissed the top of her head and calmed, "I'm worried for her too my love, but I want to make sure it's something we need to be worried about first." Seltariel sighed stayed in her lover's arms for a while, hearing his heart beat. Finally they went to bed, crawling under the furs they went to sleep.

* * *

**Enjoy the chapter? Yeah I liked it too... I'm already working on the forth chapter (can't say that for Anea... WHOOPS!) But I shall be working on these two for a while... 6 Mentals and An Angle is currently in development cause my friend (the one who's excellent at grammar) is doing chapter 3 on her own, with the exception of me doing Supernatural dialogue. **

**But review! It does't take long!**


	4. Chapter 4

the next couple of days they kept a close eye on Elen, but she didn't have any more visions. Until one day as she and her mother were in the palace, at the market to get some fruit when Elen saw a patrol of guards walk past, she saw one in the back and her vision got blurry again and it showed him in the forest, other guards around him. It wasn't just flash of images, it was a sort of scene. They were walking along and there was a sudden sound of creaking. They turned around and were suddenly ambushed by spiders. It flashed and he was on the cold ground, his face slashed and his chest gapped open. She blinked out of the vision and lost her balance, falling on the ground. Satariel hurried over to her and helped her up, "are you ok? What happened?" She frantically asked as she checked to make sure Elen wasn't injured.

"That guard is going to die from spiders." She deadpanned as she pointed to the guard as he went towards gate. Satariel lost her breath as she stared at the guard, exiting into the forest.

"Come on honey." She ordered and quickly picked her child up and hurried home. Satariel had Elen go to her room and stay there for the rest of the day as she prepared the chicken for dinner. When Randur returned from the stables Satariel hurried to him and spoke in hush manner.

"Elen just said a guard was going to die by spiders! She saw the guard in the market today and went into a sort of trance. When she snapped out of it she fell on the floor! This is getting worse, more detailed, we must speak to King Thranduil now!" Randur quickly hushed her and placed his arms at the sides of her shoulders.

"Hush my love there's no need to fret. Look, we'll see if her little prediction comes true, most likely she's just letting her imagination run wild and got lucky with that one horse." Satariel calmed a little and suddenly heard the pit pat of Elen coming down the stairs. They turned and saw her, hair bouncing.

"What's for dinner?" She asked, climbing into the chair. Satariel was hesitant for a moment, not knowing what to say. Finally she gave her daughter a plate and filled the pork. Elen ate, smacking her food, she finished quickly and put her plate up. Randur put her to bed and the two laid in their bed, drifting off into a dreamless sleep. The next morning Satariel kept a open ear to any incidence with a patrol, but nothing came, the whole day they kept one eye on Elen and another on the gate, waiting for the news. At the end of the day, when nothing came and Elen was in bed Randur kissed the Satariel's forehead, saying.

"See, just her imagination running wild." Satariel sighed and nodded, rubbing her temple.

"I guess I was just overreacting." They kissed and got ready for bed, feeling more realixed now that this was settled. However, before dawn came, their door was being hammered at, Randur shot up and hurried to the door, opening it he saw several guards there.

"We need your fastest horses! Spiders attacked us on patrol and got several men!" Randur was suddenly filled with adrenalin, rushing to the stables he quickly got his horses ready, using his nimble fingers and years of experience it only took about two minutes for all five horses strapped and ready. The guards got on the horses and sped off. Satariel now stood next to him, her eyes filled with worry, and fear. They didn't sleep for the rest of the night, sitting, waiting for the guards to come back with news. When the sun was barely over the horizon they heard the clops for hooves they shot up, opening the door they saw the five horses, men riding on the back of all of the, all except one. They stopped, the other gueards helped the injured men to the healers, the others handed Randur the horses, Satariel questioned.  
"Did everyone survive?" The guards face droop, but before they could explain Elen sounded from inside the house.

"A guard died, didn't they?" The guards nodded, faces greifed. Randur nodded and took the horses, the guaurds left, Satariel starred at Elen, horror and shock. Elen only looked at her parents with confusion, wondering why they were starring at her.

"E-Elen, why don't you go play with the elfling." Randur said which caused Elen to smile happily and run off, into to palace. Randur then went and grabed his wifes hand, guiding her to the throne room. When they reached the throne room, Thranduil was there on his throne, Legolas and Tauriel below, talking to each other. Randur approached the king cautiously, like a child going to his mother when they're in trouble. Thranduil saw Randur and Satariel, he smiled to greet them, but it quickly dropped when he saw the worried look on their face.

"Randur, Satariel, what is wrong?" Thranduil asked which got the attention of Legolas and Tauriel. Randur cleared his throat and spoke, hushed like he didn't want anyone to hear.

"It's Elen my Lord. She... She's been having these... visions... visions of things dying." Thranduil sat up straighter, looked down at Legolas with a pang of sorrow for the child.

"First was a paint," Satariel explained, "she said that one of our horses were going to die, and the next day the horse fell into the black river. Next was one of the guards, she saw him walk past and she went into sort of a trance, she said the guard was going to die from spiders. It didn't happen the next day, but during the night..." Satariel trailed off, tears swelling up in her eyes. Thranduil leaned back heavily in his throne, cupping his chin. He thought and thought how this could have happened, but couldn't think of any elven reason. He looked back at the couple, their eyes pleading towards their king. He sighed and explained.

"I can't think of any elven reason this is happening, but Radagast or Mithrandir might now. Do you know where Elen is?" Satariel nodded and looked out.

"She's playing with the other elflings."

**I have returned my people, with a new chapter for you! Warning: THIS WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS SO THERE WILL BE FEWER UPDATES! I will of course do my best, but since I'm going into high school and I live in America with the most terrible education system... I wouldn't count on one for the next like... three months**

**So enjoy this chapter, my apologies that it's so short, but it packed and the plot goes further!**

* * *

"Please, go get her." Thranduil ordered and she left, gliding down the steps and off towards the elflings. Randur turned back to his king, he smiled, but his eyes still showed sorrow.

"Randur," Thranduil stated, seeing the hurt in him, "this is not your fault. You could not have known Randur." Randur nodded, but guilt was still in his eyes. A few minutes later Satariel appeared with Elen by her side. Elen look at me, then at Legolas and Tauriel, her face extremely worried.

"D-did I do something wrong my lord?" She asked shyly, her eyes shifting from my eyes to the floor. He smiled and shook my head.  
"Not at all my dear, why don't we talk in private." He got up, making his way down the steps he held out his hand to the young elleth. She took it slowly and he guided her to his private study. Upon entering he guided her to one of the chairs, she sat down and looked at her king with worry. He smiled warmly and knelt, taking her hand again.  
"There's nothing to be afraid of, I just want to ask you some questions, your parents are very worried for you."  
"Why?" She asked quickly, her eyes growing bigger. Thranduil pursed his lips and swallowed hard, _she doesn't know. _She rubbed her hand softly and looked down at it.

"They say that you can see when things die?" Elen at this nodded hastily, leaning forward like it was urgent.

"I told them that the horse and the guard was gonna die, but they didn't do anything!" Thranduil eyes softened and thought, thinking of how this could possibly happen.

"My dear, how did you know the horse was gonna die?"

"I saw the horse, and I began getting really dizzy. Then I saw the black river, then it went white and I saw the horse in the black river." Thranduil nodded, but Elen continued, "then a few hours later while... while we were eating dinner the guard came and said the paint fell in the river!" Thranduil took a deep breath, his brain was hurting at all the lessons he sat through with his father, talking about the many strange things in Middle-earth, but none came to mind.

"And the guard?" He asked, looking into her now grayish eyes.

"When I saw him, the same thing happen. My head got dizzy, and I saw like a scene, there were several guards with him in the forest, and suddenly there were spiders. My vision flashed and he was dead in front of a spider! I told naneth, I told her and she just took me home! Then the next night the guards came back, and guess who was dead!" Thranduil hushed the girl, relaxing her breathing. He decided that he'll have to talk with the lore master on this, _and even Elrond. _He turned back to the girl and forced a warming smile, _she can't worry about this now._

"Don't worry lady Elen, you'll be fine, there's nothing wrong with you. Come, let's get you to your parents." She jumped off from the chair, taking Thranduil's hand again he lead her back to the throne room. Once entering Elen hurried to her parents as Thranduil told Legolas to get a letter ready for Imladris. Satariel left with Elen, giving the king thanks and Randur approached his king. Thranduil turned to the father, his eyes with the same hope as his soldiers would give him before going to battle.

"This is nothing I have ever experienced, I'm going to speak with the loremasters to see what they know, and I'm also sending word to Lord Elrond of Rivendell, but until then I would just... keep treating her like a normal elfling, the last thing we need is to have her be treated like a monster." Randur nodded graciously, though Thranduil could see the disappointment in his eyes. Randur bowed and left, Thranduil climbed up his steps again and collapsed in his throne, rubbing his temples. Tauriel poured a glass of wine and climbed the steps, handing the wine to Thranduil he accepted it. She then spoke, trying to comfort her king.

"We'll find out what's going on my lord." She couldn't find the words to use, she knew these were weak, but they were better than nothing. Thranduil sipped his wine and exhaled.

"I know we'll find out, but I'm worried about what it is." Tauriel saw that his eyes were dark, as if knowing a doom was coming. Tauriel was about to ask about it, but Legolas came back with paper and quill ready. Thranduil turned to him and got the writing board, he looked at Tauriel and nodded, signalling her to leave. She bowed and left, Legolas catching up to her and she spoke.

"He knows something, I don't know what, but I think he knows what is going on with Elen." Legolas turned back to his father, his face was dark as it was crouched over the parchment, not wanting wandering eyes to see. Legolas turned back, his eyes now darkened, _what could father possibly know that he hadn't taught me yet?_ He kept thinking about this even during dinner, and it kept him awake for that night.

Meanwhile; Satariel and Randur were putting Elen to bed, Elen seemed troubled as she got ready for bed, and Satariel asked.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Elen turned to her parents, but quickly looked down again.

"I- I just don't want anyone else to die." They both sighed, shoulders dropping. Randur picked up his adopted child and placed her on the bed, Satariel on the other side.

"I can't promise that no one else will die honey," Randur explained, petting her hair, "but I can promise that king Thranduil will find out what's wrong and will do his best to help you." Elen looked at her father with cheerful eyes, the candle gleaming in her black eyes.

"But." Satariel grasped her childs hand, holding it close, "if you do happen so see anyone else... perish, just knock on wood three times, this will jinx what you see or say. I use it all the time." Elen smiled, hugging her mother tightly. Satariel kissed her head and placed her child to sleep. Randur and Satariel now made their way out of her room, Randur closed the door silently and turned to his wife, eyes pale with worry.

"Do you really think that will work?" He asked, Satariel sighed, her head low.

"I... I don't know, I hope it does." Randur embraced his love, her head now resting on his chest.

"We can only pray to the Valar now, we can only pray." Satariel felt tears escape her and she sniffed, trying to be strong for her daughter.

* * *

**Woohoo! Chapter DONE! What will happen next? Does Thranduil know what's going in with poor Elen? Will Satariel and Randur be able to protect their child? Find out in... NOVEMBER! When I have thanksgiving break and will probably be the only time I'll actually have free time from school! *Cries into tomato soup* I DON'T WANNA GROW UP!  
**

**Reviews are very supportive! And makes sure that people... you know... actually like this...**


End file.
